


At Last (My Love Has Come Home)

by poisontaster



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Ficlet, Male Character of Color, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix gets his own quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last (My Love Has Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingridmatthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/gifts).



_Thump._

"Ow!"

"What was that?"

"My _elbow_. Dee… _Dee_. If you'd just let me…mmmph…open the door…"

"Oh, and here I thought we could just frak right up against it."

_"Dee!"_

A sigh. "Felix, you're no fun."

"If you'd let me get this door open, we can debate that."

Giggles this time, joyous, gleeful. "Well…all right."

 

 

They slam through the doorway in a tangle of limbs, her hand locked around the back of his neck, his cupping the sweet curve of her ass as he backs her carefully across the tiny space. They fall onto the rack with an _oof_ and Dee giggles again, hazel eyes gleaming. She pushes up his jacket and starts tearing at his belt.

"No!" Felix slaps her hands away. Dee looks outraged. "Concentrate on your own clothes; it'll be faster that way!"

She laughs this time, throwing back her head to do it and exposing the long chocolate line of her throat. Felix can't help it; he tucks his face in the warm space between her shoulder and neck and breathes her in. She smells of sweat and soap and the last lingering traces of the oil she uses to keep her skin from getting ashy, sweet and somehow no nonsense…which really says everything.

"I thought this was supposed to be _faster_ ," Dee says, her voice vibrating as she shucks her jacket off her shoulders.

"And I thought too fast was supposed to be a bad thing," Felix murmurs. He touches her newly naked shoulder, tracing lightly down the smooth skin of her arm. He tilts his head back so he can look at her face; the way her eyes half-lid and then shut, the way her lips open as her breath catches.

"You are _evil_ ," Dee declares, before taking two handfuls of his uniform jacket and shoving him onto his back.

"Hey! You're going to wrinkle it!"

"You had your chance, Felix; you got distracted." Dee straddles his hips, keeping him held in place. "Sometimes a girl's got to take matters into her own hands."

"And which…hmm… _matter_ were you thinking of handling?" Felix asks, cupping her flanks as she undoes the row of buttons. "Are you-- Are you smudging the buttons?"

Dee rolls her eyes. "Felix, somehow I don't think you're properly in the spirit of this." She heels back and skins her tanks over her head. "Because I can go, if you'd rather…" She reaches up, arching her back and drags the band from her hair.

"Don't you dare!" he whispers fiercely, thumbs making feathery arcs over her stomach, her ribs, slowly finding and exploring the soft curves of her breasts.

"Well," she says, her mouth turning up at the corners, "if you're going to be all persuasive about it…" She closes her eyes, and her hips writhe against his, slowly, all delicious friction and teasing heat.

She _is_ better at getting them out of their clothes, tossing them heedless and willy-nilly in her rather single minded quest for skin to skin contact. Not that he's complaining. It took them both a long time to get to this point.

He goes into her, smooth and slick and hot beyond measure and she arches up into him, her knees tightening, hands clutching. "Dee," he murmurs, against her collar bone, against her neck against her jaw, "look at me."

She opens her eyes and she smiles, so bright he almost breaks apart on it. "Felix," she answers, soft and growly with pleasure, "you're home."

And it's true.

**Author's Note:**

> On the occasion of ingridm's 2006 birthday. She asked "I always wondered if Felix had his own quarters, maybe something closet sized. Could be cozy."


End file.
